Daddy's Little Girl
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: What if Derrik Morgan had a daughter that no one at the BAU knew about. That is... until she gets abducted. Rated for future violence.
1. Prologue

**Daddy's Little Girl** _**–Prologue–**_

"Dad, help!" A young girl's voice called out from a basement.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" An older man yelled kicking down the door, rushing to his daughter's voice.

Upon seeing the man she cried too weak to stand up. Reaching her crumpled form the man picked her up holding her close to him.

"Dad," she muttered quietly resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright baby girl, daddy's here," he replied taking her upstairs.

She continued crying, burying her face into his neck; finally she felt safe.

"Morgan," Hotch's voice grabbed him from listening to his daughter's soft cries.

"Yea Hotch," Derrik Morgan responded handing his daughter to an on sight Paramedic.

"You're a good father," the older man told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile hopping into the ambulance his daughter was in.

Derrik looked at his daughter a tear sliding down his cheek. He never thought his daughter; his little girl would go through some of the horrible things he'd seen before.

"I'm okay dad," she said weakly taking hold of his hand.

"I know Analia, I know," he said squeezing her hand gently.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. Derrik was at peace, finally his daughter was safe and with him. As they wheeled her in she looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad you're my dad," she said with a smile.

"Me too baby girl, me too," he said with a sincere smile.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A young girl walked down the street carrying a red duffel bag over her left shoulder. The girl had brown skin, golden eyes; long dark hair pulled into a ponytail with a smile on her face. Pulling out a silver black berry she dialed a number.

"Hey dad," she said into the phone.

"Hey how's my baby girl doing?" her father drawled on the other end with a smile.

"I'm great dad, practice went good as usual," she responded, a smile forming on her face.

"Good to hear, I should be there for your next competition," he told her, a hint of a smile and pride in his voice.

"Awesome, I'll talk to you later, bye dad," she said happily.

"Bye sweetheart," he hung up the phone a small smile on his face.

He put his cell phone into his pocket as the elevator doors opened leading him to the BAU. He stepped over to his desk ready to sit down, but JJ caught his attention.

"Morgan we've got another case," she said walking by and up the stairs that led to their conference room.

"Alright JJ what do we have this time?" Derrik Morgan asked as he followed the blonde into the room.

"A recent abduction following the murders of 6 girls in the Chicago area all African American, short, athletic with long dark hair," JJ explained standing in front of the information board.

"The recent abduction took place just 20 minutes ago," Hotch spoke as Morgan sat down next to Reid.

Morgan sat there with wide eyes as he gazed at the picture of the abducted girl, it was his daughter.

"What's her name?" he asked his voice strained.

Hotch, Rossi, and Reid looked at him with questioning eyes, but let it pass.

"It's Analia… Morgan," JJ read from the file then looked at Morgan, an obvious question in her eyes.

"Morgan… you have a daughter?" Hotch questioned the man carefully in disbelief.

"Yea and if we don't hurry I may not have one," he said gravely.

"Well let's not waste time, to Chicago," Rossi interjected as he stood from his chair.

They left the conference room thoughts weighing heavily on their minds because the victim was Morgan's daughter.

"So what's the story of the other victims?" Morgan questioned taking a seat near the window on the jet.

"All the girls had their throats slashed, their wrists tied, eyes blind folded, all were raped and beaten over a period of two weeks," JJ informed them handing the file over.

"Just enough time to save her," Morgan muttered looking through the crime scene photos.

Reid watched Morgan with a worried expression on his face. The young genius couldn't remember a time where Morgan looked so panicked and distressed.

"Derrik how old is your daughter?" he asked curiously to bring the subject to a lighter mood.

"She'll be 18 in 3 weeks and has a gymnastics meet before then," he answered a small smile on his face.

"An athlete just like her dad," Reid said in mild humor.

"Yea just like her dad," he responded still keeping hope his daughter was alive.

Hotch looked to Morgan and sighed, he didn't want to talk about the unsub given the situation. But they had to in order to save Analia.

"So this unsub he slashes these girls throats open as a way of silencing them while he rapes them, keeps them bound so that they don't fight back," he began looking over the crime scene photos.

"The beatings and other sexual torture may be a way of breaking them psychologically so that they become like slaves to him before his final act of raping them," Reid spoke putting in his thoughts.

Rossi sat there nodding taking note of what was said as he looked over the photos, Prentiss spoke up after some deep thought.

"The way that the bodies are found could be an indication of remorse or that he comes back to visit the bodies to 'interact with the body," she said.

"From this we can tell that this man is not just a rapist, he's a man whose lust for sex is twisted with a lust for blood and if we don't stop him, well you can guess what will happen," Hotch said as they were about to land.

Hotch cast his gaze onto Morgan who sat looking out the window a far away look in his eyes.

"We'll find her," he spoke to the man suddenly.

"What?" Morgan spoke intelligently.

"We'll find your daughter," Hotch repeated.

"I know, I just hope she's alive when we do find her," Morgan replied looking to the other man and back out the window.

A girl sat in a room her hands tied and a blind fold over her mouth. All she could see was black; the sounds she heard seemed to echo. Fear simmered through her nerves, she really wanted to know where she was.

A pair of feet crept towards her, tensing up she backed closer to the corner she was in, fearing for the worst. But contrary to her thoughts gently her blindfold was taken off revealing an African American man about 35; he patted her head gently giving her a sickly sweet smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's here," he said rubbing her cheek.

She looked at this man shivering at his touch. He was most certainly not her father, she knew that and he had to know that. Closing her eyes she prayed that her father would save her, she also prayed that she wouldn't die.

"Come on sweetheart, daddy's got something to show you," the man said in a sickly sweet tone.

"What is it?" she questioned swallowing.

"Just come with me and see," he replied stretching out his large rough hand to her.

"Okay," she said uncertainly her instincts telling her to do whatever he said to not tick him off.

Hopefully her instincts would save her, unlike some of the unlucky girls that this man got his hands on.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Detective Jeff Maneras, I suspect you're all from the FBI," the detective said approaching the agents as they stood at the steps of the Chicago police station.

"I'm SSA Hotchner; this is SSA Rossi, SSA Morgan, SSA Jareau, SSA Prentiss and DR. Reid, we're from Behavioral Analyst Unit, I suppose you already knew about that," Hotch spoke giving the introductions to which the Detective made note of.

"What happened to the other detective?" Morgan questioned casually.

"He went on retirement a couple years back," Detective Maneras answered.

Morgan nodded his head in recognition following the detective as he led them into the precinct. Inside there were other officers walking around, phones were going off screens flashed pictures of Analia.

Morgan looked away from the screens, knowing that it was his daughter that was missing made the case almost unbearable.

"So I'm sure that you all know the details about the abduction," the detective said posing the question as a statement.

"Yes and we also know another thing about the child that was abducted," Derrik said with a sigh.

"And what's that?" Maneras questioned looking to the man.

"She's my daughter," he said the gravity of the situation crashed through the precinct.

Maneras sighed gravely looking to Morgan with empathy in his eyes.

"We'll do everything we can," he said hoping to placate the situation some.

"As will we," Rossi spoke nodding to Morgan affirmatively.

Morgan conceded still hoping that his daughter was safe and that the unsub hadn't laid a finger on her.

Analia was being led to a narrow hallway then down another flight of stairs, it looked like a subterranean bunker built like a hallway with 4 rooms. The man led her to one of them opening the door she saw a row of chairs and a glass looking into another room.

"What's this?" she asked hesitantly stepping into the room.

"It's the show room, where you watch my work," he said in a cryptic manner.

"Oh… ok," she said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

The man said nothing but let an evil smile curl onto his face, but this smile wasn't directed to her. She was his princess, his little girl, his daughter. But he didn't know that she wasn't.

"First we need to find the mother, compare victimology, and try to piece this thing together," Hotch said looking at each member of the team.

They were all about to break off to their assignments when an African American woman approached them. She headed straight to Morgan.

"Derrik, you have to find her. Find her before that man…" she said her eyes stained red.

"Ma'am, are you Analia's mother?" Hotch questioned her with a sympathetic look.

"Yes, my name is Olivia Grant," she answered with a sniffle.

"If you could go with Agent Jareau, she'll be able to help you," he replied as he gestured to JJ who took the woman to a private room in the precinct.

Hotch and Morgan watch Olivia and JJ walk away; Morgan shook his head with deep frustration.

"How come you never told anyone you had a daughter?" Hotch questioned the man suddenly.

"You never asked," Morgan replied simply. "And I didn't always know I had a daughter; when she was 5 is when I got a call from Olivia telling me I was a dad"

"And you believed her?"

"I got a DNA test and it came back matching me and Analia, I was her dad,"

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell anyone"

"It never came up," he replied simply.

The other man just shook his head as Morgan walked away from him. There had to be a deeper reason for Derrik to not want his team to know about his daughter. But setting the issue aside Hotch went back to the pressing issue of finding Analia and stopping the unsub.

Analia sat in the room wondering what the man who addresses himself as her father was up to. Before she could say anything he came into the other room that she was looking into dragging a dark skinned girl by the hair.

She was kicking and screaming bloody murder. Begging for him to free her, before…

She gulped as she watched the man yank the girl onto a table strapping her down effortlessly. Her eyes watered when the girl kept pleading for her life, for him to let her go.

"Why…why?" she questioned as he slashed the girl open. Her screams pierced her ears, but didn't crack through the 9 in thick walls.

What could she do? Nothing. If she went in there he'd kill her with no second thoughts. All Analia can do is sit here and watch this man as he flays that dark skinned girl open, tearing her to pieces.

Tears escaped her eyes. She started to pray that her real father named Derrik Morgan would save her.

"Please save me dad," she whispered to herself as tears slide from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Tears had stained her cheeks, red was in her eyes and fear was ripping her heart to pieces. Never had she seen anyone so heartless so cold, and yet he was so gentle towards her. One question emerged from her thoughts: Why?

"Anabell darling, daddy's brought your food," the man said in a cheery voice as he stepped to her.

"Thank you," she says obediently not daring to correct him when he called her the wrong name.

Correcting him might lead to him to not being so nice. And she knew what this man… this monster was capable of.

"Reid what have you found with the victims that can link them together?" Hotch questioned as they gathered in a small conference room in the precinct.

"I noticed that all the victims were approximately the same height and weight, and they all participated in the same sport," he said twisting his hands.

"Gymnastics," Morgan noted with a sigh.

Just before they could explore the unsub's mental state Detective Maneras walked into the conference room ominous look marring his face.

"They found a girl's body, but it's not Analia," he said almost out of breath.

"Where was she found?" Derrik questioned earnestly.

"Behind an abandoned apartment building next to a construction sight," the detective answered.

"Well let's head over there," Rossi stated following the detective out the door.

Derrik followed behind his heart heavy with grief and pain. He silently prayed that his daughter was safe, and the unsub would have some mercy on her. But something, some annoying little voice told him that his daughter was alive.

"Stay strong baby girl," he quietly spoke to himself.

Arriving at the scene was terrible, like the other victims she was bound at the wrists, throat slashed open, and blind folded. However, she was disemboweled with vertical and horizontal cuts on her abdomen.

"The amount of violence is increasing, while the remorse is decreasing," Reid surmised as he gazed at the scene.

"And how can you tell that?" Detective Maneras questioned standing next to the young genius.

"Judging by the position which isn't posed but the result of being thrown shows that he doesn't care anymore," Reid explain gazing to the detective.

"It could be possible that Analia is giving him some kind of confidence," Hotch conjectured standing next to the wall where the body lay.

They all looked at the body. CSI's snapped pictures with deflated faces. This girl, whoever she was had been stolen from her life, her family to be tortured, mutilated and killed.

"He took these girls because they reminded him of something, but he killed them because of something they lacked," Morgan postulated with a thoughtful look to his face.

"Are you saying that the unsub might have fantasized that these girls where…his what… younger sister, Cousin, Daughter?" Prentiss questioned looking to the darker man.

"A daughter, it would explain the reason all the girls have similar physical features, outside activities, and why he took so much care to make sure there bodies weren't "thrown away"," Derrik concluded setting his hands to his hips.

Hotch seemed to agree with this theory but the rape of the victims didn't add up if the unsub viewed each one as his daughter.

"But what about the rape, what would explain that?" the man questioned putting his hand under his chin.

"It might result from his raping his own daughter, he may treat each victim similar to the way that he treated his real daughter," Reid put in as he pieced things together from the current scene they were at.

"What kind of man does this to girls he thinks of as his daughters," Maneras interjected whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"The kind of man who grows up to think that women, even the ones that are apart of your family are nothing but sexual objects that you can replace," Rossi stated looking to the body with a deep frown.

Morgan turned away from the group looking at the construction sight. He sighed heavily to where his body shook with dread. The possibility of his daughter being hurt seemed to sky rocket before him.

"Did you like seeing my work Anabell dear?" the man asked her with a dark smile on his face.

"It was very interesting, you're a master at your art," Anabell answered carefully while clutching her hands.

The man stood near her as she sat in the same viewing room that looked into the room where he killed his victims. He placed his hand gently to the top of her head stroking her hair gently almost the same way her father would.

"I'm glad that you appreciate what I've showed you," he says as his fingers comb through her thick locks.

She swallowed the bile that dared to slide up her throat.

"Soon I'll even let you continue my work Anabell," he said in a ghostly whisper close to her ear.

He moved his hand from her head and left the room not waiting for a response. But her response was a shiver like the ones people get when it's windy and cold outside, a tear slide onto her cheek. Her hand wiped it away quickly.

She couldn't let him see that she was breaking, slowly so very slowly.

"I need you dad, please find me," she prayed over and over rocking herself in her chair.

Derrik Morgan looked over all the case files of the girls missing I the last 36 hours but found none. He called up Garcia and found out something gruesome.

"Guys," he said making an entrance into the main briefing room.

"What is it Morgan?" Hotch questioned him as he saw the deep frown on the other man's face.

"He's not just taking girls from here, there are missing girls all over this state," he announced the gravity of his message smashed through the floor.

"For how long?" Prentiss asked being the first to break the silence.

"The last two years," Derrik answered his frown changed to blank.

This made Derrik Morgan's need to find his daughter even more concentrated in his heart. It was more than imperative it was necessary to get his little girl back, alive and breathing. Because getting her back in a body bag was not on his list.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_He thinks he's my dad, and he keeps calling me Anabell. _Analia sat in the room holding her legs to her chest trying to reason why this psychopath was after. To her it didn't make any sense of why she was sitting in the dark room, being forced to watch him kill torture and rape innocent girls.

"Why? Why would he do this?" she pondered silently pressing her nose into her knees to abate the smell of blood that leaked from the other room.

No answers came to her, but all that seemed to matter was that she would stay alive.

"Ok so how many girls have been taken over the last 2 years in this state?" Rossi asked as he looked towards the team.

"Garcia has told me it was at least 25 girls that had been missing or reported dead," Morgan responded tapping a pencil against the table's wood surface.

"Where there any noticeable similarities between all the girls that went missing?" Hotch questioned as he looked over the new information in front of him.

"They all appear to be around the same height, similar eye color and graduated from high school early," Reid remarked running his fingers through his hair.

Prentiss gained a thoughtful look to her face and then looked to Morgan.

"Morgan, how old was Analia when she graduated?" She asked curiously.

"Fifteen, she's been going to college to get a degree in music education," he answered rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe the unsub's daughter was a gifted student despite all the abuse she went through," Rossi interjected.

_She was being pulled in by her hair; she screamed to be free._

"_Please! Let me go! Let me go!" she wailed her arms flailing every which direction._

"_You have failed me, you useless girl," his voice was dark and menacing._

"_Dad I said I was sorry!" she protested as he hefted her onto the silver table._

"_Sorry isn't good enough," he said gruffly._

_His arm was raised; down went the knife. Her voice was silenced for all eternity._

"How could I have done such a thing?" he asked himself, tears steamed down his face.

Analia gazed at her kidnapper; he had dosed off and was now wailing in his sleep. She bit her lip as he kept on screaming; screaming in so much pain.

"Anabell I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do all those things," he whispered, his eyes fluttered open.

He sniffled looking blankly at the grey walls in front of him; pain etched the corners of his mouth and eyes. Memories of his daughter, his angel plagued him every night, every day. She was only 17 when she never woke up again.

"Anabell?" he looked to Analia his eyes filled with hope. "You came back! You came back!" he rushed to her taking her into a large hug.

She didn't hug him, nor did she try to pull away. If this man; this monster had killed his daughter and so many other girls like her there wasn't anything holding him back from killing her too.

"Yes dad, I'm here," she mumbled inwardly flinching at calling him dad.

"I'm so sorry," he said pulling away from her. His arm was slowly raising itself, high above his head.

Her eyes filled with fear, panic as his arm swung down connecting to her skin and sending her to the floor. A foot to her ribcage was next and then a second kick. Blood spewed from her mouth as she coughed up her pain. But no tears fell from her eyes; she was stronger than this.

"No tears, you're stronger," he grumbled grabbing her roughly by the hair dragging her back to the viewing room, strapping her to the chair. "Remember your father's name Marquel Jacks."

With that he left the room slamming the door shut. Analia waited till the light went out, tears fell silently from her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her fall apart. No; she was stronger than he was.

"If I die here, then so be it," she said silently tasting blood on her lips. She swallowed bile and blood back down, her ribs must be broken.

Garcia searched through all the similarities of all the girls that had gone missing in the last 2 years. She looked at the names of their coaches and gasped at one name that seemed to repeat on all of the different gyms.

"Oh my god," she whispered while dialing Morgan's number hastily.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please leave a review!**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Garcia, what'cha got for me?" Morgan inquired as he flipped his phone open.

"Well I looked through all the missing girl's records and the names of the coaches at all their gyms and there was one in common Marquel Jacks," the technical analyst informed him.

"I'll put you on speaker; Hey guys," Morgan spoke getting everyone's attention. "Alright Garcia, go."

"When Marquel was 15 he was put into a juvenile detention center for raping and beating his 10 year old sister, then when he was 19 he got arrested for sexual assault and battery, 21 attempted murder and rape, then the rest is history he stayed away from jail as far as I can tell,"

"Is there any record that he had a daughter?" Reid questioned.

"Yes, her name was Anabell the mother died when she was 5 from a suspicious accident and the daughter died at 17 when they discovered she was covered in bruises and had been sexually assaulted; father blamed it on one of the other coaches in the gym."

"Alright thanks Garcia."

"I just hope that you find her Morgan."

"You and me both."

He hung up the phone and heaved a heavy sigh. Reid looked to Morgan with a worried frown.

"Alright let's head there now, Maneras have your men ready," Hotch said his voice carried hints of authority.

The agents and the police officers raced out of the precinct, getting into their squad cars while the swat team suited up and headed out close behind.

As the agents strapped on their vests and got into their cars, Rossi looked to Morgan and noted that he was being pretty calm yet, very tense as this case unfolded.

"You've been pretty calm these past few days," he said to Derrik.

"I'm trying to keep what sanity I have left," Derrik answered closing the door to the car and sighing heavily.

"She said she was sorry," Marquel mumbled to himself as he rocked himself in his corner.

Marquel watched Analia sitting in the viewing room, her head was slumped to one side and her breathing was ragged but calm. She looked like his daughter, she was his daughter. She was Anabell.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated to himself over and over.

The memories always did bleed into reality.

Suddenly a knock came from his front door. Despite the walls being 9 inches thick he could still hear the noises that came from the upper levels of his house. Quickly he got up from his chair in the corner going down the corridors and then up the stairs.

He opened the door to see two men; one black wearing dark glasses and a gun on his hip, the other white and wearing a dress shirt. Both were clad in bullet proof vests. Squad cars and the swat team were behind them.

_They're not taking her from me. No not this time._

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he said politely as he gazed at them.

"Sir, are you Marquel Jacks?" the white man asked him.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked hoping he could fake oblivious.

Derrik looked at the man in front of him; there was no doubt in his mind that this man had taken his daughter and all those other girls. He was anxious while trying to maintain a pretense of tranquility and friendliness.

But there was something more than off about this guy.

"We'd like for you to come with us sir," Morgan stated gazing steadily at the unsub.

"I don't see why I need to go with you," Marquel responded getting antsy.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," Rossi interjected taking note of the man's sudden nerves and agitation.

"You can't take her!" he yelled slamming the door in their faces and quickly fastening the lock.

He raced down the hall and to the stairs that would lead him to who he _thought_ was his daughter, his Anabell that he had killed. But he didn't seem to remember that.

"It's him, Morgan." Rossi exclaimed reaching for his gun as the other man kicked the door open and both raced inside the house.

Marquel entered the subterranean level of his home walked down the corridor and opened the door to the room he had left Analia. She was conscious now, her breathing still ragged and calm.

"My angel they won't take you from me again," he whispered taking her out from the chair.

He unfastened her restraints and held her close to his body. There was no way they were taking her away from him. No one could take Anabell from him.

Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, and the others looked through all the other levels of the house with the swat trailing them. They stood in what appeared to be the ground level of the house looking forlorn and hopeless.

"Hey I think we got something," one of the swat men stated gesturing his gun to a heavy black wooden door.

"Subterranean level…that's probably where he kept them all," Reid spoke and gulped as they all looked to the door.

_Hold on Analia_ Morgan thought as he kicked the door down.

"They won't take you away Anabell, not this time," he said hoarsely as he stroked her hair.

"My name isn't Anabell," Analia said finally gaining her voice.

"You're confused, must have hit your head," he spoke placing her on the floor in a corner.

"No you're confused, my father's name is Derrik Morgan, my mother's name is Olivia Grant and my name is Analia Morgan," she said as she struggled to stand up, using the wall as support.

Marquel's eyes filled with rage as those words fell from her mouth. Without any hesitation he slapped her face hard, causing searing pain to scorch her skin. He retracted his arm balling it into a fist then punched her in the stomach.

"You ungrateful wretched child, I _**AM**_ your father!" he yelled in her face as she crumpled back down to the floor.

She didn't respond just coughed up blood, praying not to die like all the other unfortunate girls that he had drug down into this infernal place.

They charged down into the lower levels of Marquel's house it seemed to go on forever in Derrik's mind. But as his feet touched the final step leading to another door, he braced himself for what he didn't know.

His hand gripped the steel handle firmly; with one swift movement he opened the door and they all rushed in behind him.

"You'll never take my Anabell from me, never!" Marquel declared fiercely; his eyes blazed with anger.

"Marquel she's not your daughter, her name is Analia Morgan," Emily said looking to Marquel hesitantly stepping forward.

"No, her name is Anabell and she's my daughter," he growled brandishing a semi-automatic assault rifle.

All members of law enforcement held up their firearms and tried to find another wall to shield themselves with.

"Marquel, I know that losing your daughter was rough on you, but you have to let her go," Morgan said calmly making an inching step forward.

"No! She's my daughter, she said she was sorry, she was gone but now she's here and you people aren't taking her from me," he was rambling now, his body trembled but the grip on the gun didn't loosen.

_They can't take her._

"Marquel your daughter is dead, she died 4 years ago; you took her away from your self," Morgan said his firearm was raised as he took another step forward.

Marquel cried suddenly in either sadness or frustration. The profilers knew it was a twist of both and another; guilt.

"I didn't mean to kill her, they were going to take her away," he said tears rolling down his cheeks. He was rambling again.

"We know, but all you have to do is put the gun down and let the girl go," Derrik spoke, another step closer.

Marquel looked at his gun then at the man telling him to give his victim up. In a sudden flash of rage he raised the gun ready to fire; a dark fierce evil look in his eyes.

"NEVER!" he yelled his finger slowly gripping onto the trigger.

He fired once; the bullet flew through the air and landed into the steel door. Taking aim Derrik shot the unsub point blank.

Marquel Jacks went down with a heavy thud, his gun falling from his hands. Now all they had to do was find Analia.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

They stormed into the steel and concrete layer of Marquel Jacks, all they found were long winding hallways that bled to rooms filled with things about his daughter; Anabell. All that stood in the rooms staring in shock at the girl's always haunted, pained eyes.

"She looks broken," JJ commented quietly looking at a picture where the girl had a forced smile on her face.

"She's more broken than most," Emily said with a loud sigh.

Analia inhaled deeply as her vision stopped blurring. Her heart steadied, as did her breathing, but with each breath pain shot up and down her rib cage. One of her ribs was broken. But she couldn't stop breathing, not yet.

Morgan walked down the winding corridors; his firearm raised. He made quick work of looking into the rooms on either side of him. Finding his daughter was pressing a heavy weight onto his heart.

'Where are you baby girl,' he thought frantically as he found a door to another hall.

Foot steps. That's the sound that came to her ears as she struggled to keep herself from drifting into unconsciousness. Could it be her father coming to save her, or was Marquel back to finish her off?

Taking her chances she heaved a large breath into her bruised lungs she called for her father; her real father.

"Dad! ... Dad help!"

Derrik heard the faint cries coming from the end of the hall. With his earpiece, he alerted the others of his team that he had a sign of his daughter.

"I found her," he said relief flooding his voice.

"We'll be right there," Hotch said into the radio as Derrik rushed down the hall to where his daughter's voice came from.

She was tired, so very tired. Analia hoped that he could hear her, save her.

"Dad!" She croaked loudly, her throat felt rough and scratchy.

"Analia," her father's voice called to her and she smiled.

She always knew that her dad would save her. That he said he was there for, to keep her safe. She wanted to yell once more, but her throat wouldn't let her. It closed on her slowly only allowing her breathe.

Derrik took a step back from where his daughter's voice came from; lifting his leg, he kicked the door open and raced inside. The sight that greeted him almost brought tears to his eyes; there Analia was curled into a corner looking battered and bruised.

"Analia," he began but the words died on his tongue. He couldn't say anything to her.

She looked to Derrik; her father and cried. Too weak to stand on her own. Scooping her up from the floor Derrik held her close to his chest and walked out the room taking her away from the pain that she had to endure for the past week and a half.

The other agents looked to Morgan as he carried his daughter; they smiled to him as he carried up down the hall and up the stairs. The tension and anxiety this case had brought seemed to be lifted from their shoulders.

"She's alive," Emily said with a sigh.

"Thank god for that," Rossi said as he turned away and trudged up the stairs with the other agents following closely behind.

Slowly she was getting her voice back; it still hurt to talk though.

"Dad," she muttered quietly, her throat scratchy as she rested her head on Derrik's shoulder.

"It's alright baby girl, daddy's here," he replied taking her upstairs.

She started crying again, burying her face into his neck; finally she felt safe again. He carried out of the house and to the awaiting ambulance parked in the driveway. Carefully he handed her to the paramedics who placed her onto her a stretched with great care. But before he could hop into the ambulance, a hand clapped his shoulder gently. He turned his head to see Hotch looking at him.

"Morgan," Hotch said as he looked to Derrik.

"Yea Hotch," Derrik Morgan responded his mouth settling into a flat line.

"You're a good father," the older man told him sincerely.

"Thanks," he replied a small smile crawling onto his face as he hopped into the ambulance his daughter was in.

Derrik looked at his daughter a tear sliding down his cheek. He never thought his daughter; his little girl would go through some of the horrible things he'd seen before.

"I'm okay dad," she said weakly taking hold of his hand.

"I know Analia, I know," he said squeezing her hand gently.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. Derrik was at peace, finally his daughter was safe and with him. As they wheeled her in, she looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad you're my dad," she said with a smile.

"Me too baby girl, me too," he said with a sincere smile.

As doctors worked to check if her ribs were in fact broken and stitch up her cuts, Analia's mother Olivia hurriedly walked into the emergency wing of the hospital.

"Derrik where is she? Is she ok?" the woman questioned tears streaming down her face.

"She's fine, just a little busted up but she'll be fine," he said to her in a calming voice.

"Thank god," she murmured while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Forty minutes later a doctor walked towards Derrik with a small smile on his face.

"Are you Analia Morgan's parents?" he questioned as he stood before them.

"Yes doctor, is she okay now?" Derrik answered getting to the point.

"She is, just a few bruised ribs, but other than that she's doing very well, you both can go see her now," he replied and led them to Analia's room.

Morgan chewed the inside of his cheek as he entered his daughter's room. For a second he thought he would see her lying on the bed looking broken, instead she was sitting up staring out the window with a distant look in her eyes.

"I'll let you all have your privacy," the doctor said slipping out the room and closing the door behind him.

"Lia darling," Olivia started as she took her daughter into a tight hug; the dam of tears broke from behind her eyes once more. "I thought I was going to loose you."

Derrik stepped to the other side of her bed and took her hand gently into his.

"Mom, can I live with dad?" Analia questioned the distant look evaporating from her eyes.

"What, where did this come from?" Olivia said in shock as she let go of her daughter.

"I can still go to school on-line and get my degree that way," she said to her mother hoping she would say yes.

Olivia sighed, she'd gone through a week of hell not knowing where her daughter was, and almost thought she was dead. Now she wanted to live with her father.

"Why do you want to live with him?" she asked as if Derrik wasn't still standing in the room.

"He makes me feel safe," she responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what happens when he leaves for days, weeks even,"

"Dad taught me how to fire a gun, and I've been thinking about taking some lessons in Martial Arts,"

"Fine, only if it's okay with your father," Olivia sighed her consent in defeat.

Analia looked to her father with hopeful eyes. Before she wanted to visit her dad more often, but this…this made her want to be with him so she would feel safer.

"Dad?" she questioned while squeezing his hand.

"Of course you can," he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Hours later the team sat on their private jet flying back to Quantico relieved at how the day's events played out. Most of them laid back in the chairs asleep or almost asleep. Analia sat next to Derrik with her head on his shoulder, and her eyes heavy with sleep. He pulled his jacket over her, kissing her forehead lightly then leaned back against the seat cushions.

"Are you glad that she's going to live with you?" Reid asked curiously, as he looked to his friend.

"Very, I'm planning on her meeting Garcia," he answered with a small smile on his face.

"Those two will get along," Reid replied with a smile of his own.

"I'm sure."

When the plane landed, it would start another day for Derrik Morgan but a new life for his daughter. His daughter that was lost and was saved, she was his little girl.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story, so please leave a review after you've read this chapter. Thanks!


End file.
